Faux Pas
by Val-Creative
Summary: Seiren let out a low bark as she gathered my shoulder-length amber gold hair away from my neck with one hand and touched her dry lips to a vein possessively. I held my breath as she whispered, "I don't like sharing." Yuri.


_Faux Pas_

_Seriously…I am putting up the first __**Rima/Seiren **__fic on FFN? Sweet. There's probably not a lot of hardcore fans of this pairing (I even Googled and found nothing) but…any curious minds floating openly around…you are welcome to stop in for a peek. But if you are not a fan of any form of __**yuri**_— _better hightail it. If you can't stand a little __**Ichijo/Shiki** __either_— _ditto. Can't say I didn't warn you. Or about the bits of OOC. __**AmandaLamers **__was my unanticipated motivator and a newly found kindred spirit. This is partly for her. __**Reviews **__make great post-Christmas gifts. Ahahaha. _

_Disclaimer: VK belongs to the original creator who I am shaking my head disapprovingly at since chapter 46 was put up…_

* * *

-

-

Many assume that Shiki and I are romantically involved.

They are very persistent in their reasoning:

(_we are best friends therefore there is no shame in getting closer, in fact, it would only serve as a natural reaction to desire progression in our relationship down that path; we are never seen without each other in and out of the modeling shoots, perhaps there is a celebrity rendezvous underneath the exterior of black glittery Lolita hats and professional 'couple' poses in magazines_).

And we do not speak against them— protesting, despite how untrue the statement is— would pull suspicion closer. But sometimes, I wish that the rumor mill could only for a moment understand and intrude with their tape recorders and cameras upon;

— when my best friend sits stiffly and bed ruffled downstairs in the common area with his clumped auburn hair and slightly irritated to be awakened early for a daylight round of the school perimeter (if not requested by both Headmaster-san and Kaname-sama would still be in an pleasantly immersed sleep surrounded by his heavy wool canopy);

— and his brooding crystal blue eyes snap back to attention and widen as Ichijo-san comes up behind him, brushing Shiki's bangs affectionately from his forehead before grinning and holding up his valued katana in a manner most like '_Cheer up! This might be fun…!_';

— when I sit in class, twirling a strand of my amber ponytail and occasionally taking a moment to stare longingly at her tall white form pressed against the left wall nearest our dorm leader, reminiscing about how hotly her strong tongue tattooed my body the evening before;

— and having to return to pretending to look ahead bored as the brown-haired pureblood gazes at the side to me with an outward mixture of thoughtfulness and tame amusement;

__

but would that be enough?

-

-

When I first met her, she had been holding a slender silver blade to my throat.

As a small dark red path snaked from the thin horizontal wound down my collarbone, I cringed mentally (to have moved an inch would have given my attacker an excuse to slice my neck deeper) knowing that my new silk blouse developed an incriminating stain. I remained unmoving in my kneeling position to the floor, hands up.

The immortal being at fault to ruining my clothes narrowed her eyes sharply, her delicately rounded shoulders visibly loosening underneath her pea green trench coat as she sniffed the air, pausing as the fragrance of fresh spilled blood drifted over our senses.

The lavender hue of her eyes disappeared beneath the glowing red filming her pupils.

"_Seiren…_"

As quickly as it appeared, the same purple hue slipped back into place as a husky, calming voice called to her. Her head tilted obediently to her right. She straightened her fighting stance as Kaname Kuran approached us (without having to look, I felt the power of his vampiric ancestry caress over us like tiny zaps of energy). "You need not act so rashly as a bodyguard. A simple 'hello' would have sufficed to your new roommate."

Flicking the blade back into its decorative silver holder— _graciously_ allowing me the chance to stand properly and bow to the dorm leader— the lavender haired woman-vampire stepped away and replied with a monotonic drone I found more annoying then her so-called _greeting_, "Rima Touya is not welcomed to my belongings."

"_I was looking for my barrettes_," I muttered in my own breathy girlish voice though now somewhat defensive. "_One pair rolled near her bag when she walked in, so of course it appeared to an outsider like I was snooping in this situation…_"

"You do not need barrettes." Seiren said, scanning me from the flat of my shoes to the top of my head. And for some unexplained reason— a bolt of warmth darted up my spine as those careful and **_dangerous_ **lavender eyes pinned me down. "Black ribbons would look nice on you."

"Please do not take this in an offensive manner…but I don't take fashion advice from someone who wears _tweed_." If I wasn't the least bit…well, _**terrified**_ of getting my fingers severed by however many more knives she was carrying on her person underneath the hideous jacket, I would have emphasized my point by examining the threadbare lapels.

With a meaningless shrug, she walked across our bedroom to exit with Kaname-sama. I dropped my rescued cherry-pink barrettes into the bureau drawer, slamming it closed with a force that shook the floorboards as well as the glass chandelier above me.

-

-

After that, it was very uncommon to hear Seiren address anyone besides who she was protecting. With one unwelcomed exception.

"…_You_."

The droning voice seemed to come from no exact direction in the orange and yellow sunrise setting of the outer grounds of Cross Academy. I glanced upwards to a cherry tree by the walkway. On one of the larger more sprawling branches, my normally stoic roommate peered over at me pointedly but this time with an emotion akin to interest, hands tucked behind her neck.

After a couple moments of silence except for the faint whistling of a breeze through the trees, playing with a few strands of her cropped hair, I tapped my foot impatiently. Was she on break from following Kaname Kuran like a lapdog?

"Did you…_want _something?"

Seiren's purple eyes blinked lazily. "You are wearing them."

On the route those eyes followed were the curled lacy ends of the fat black ribbons tied to my pigtails. _Damn_.

Opening and closing my mouth, I was able to squeeze out a painful "_they matched my outfit_…" before shifting embarrassed, hugging my textbook to my chest tightly with one arm.

…how ever was she managing to do this to me?

"The black and white doubled bow with the frill would look better with your outfit."

An outraged and rare scowl pinched my face. "Weren't you the one who said that I should wear the _blasted_ ribbons!?" The sudden unfamiliar smile on her pale face furthered my frustration and I resisted an great urge to deliver a swift selfish kick at the base of the tree she lodged in. Besides, it wasn't the tree's fault that she secretly loved _**getting on my nerves**_.

The woman-vampire reached down from the limb, extending her hand to me expectantly.

"You have some free time, don't you?"

I sneered nastily. "_Not with you_."

Halfway storming down the white granite walkway, she appeared instantly in front of me with her indifferent frontage back into place.

I automatically made a beeline to the empty space behind her, raising my voice slightly from the breathy tone in hopes she could hear me as I walked away. A few of the other Night Class students going back to the dorms stared contemplatively but hurried past a little faster. "Ever since you have arrived here, you've tried your hardest to irritate me at _every possible opportunity _you could. _I don't like you_. Because of you now, I have to go through the trouble of switching roommates…"

Despite the coldness of early morning, I added, ashamed of the blush surfacing over me, "…and I want you to stop pretending you desire my company." Something hard gripped my elbow, yanking me back and my jaw slipped open astonished.

"_I like you_." A spray of white and pink cherry blossoms loosened from the trees, showering and one landed stuck to my bangs. Almost as if to break the crystallized fragility of the moment, Seiren plucked it out gently, cradling it between her fingers. "_I'm not pretending_."

-

-

So here I wait— standing in my long nightgown and combing my hair with long heavy strokes while impatiently eyeing the French style window-doors behind me through the reflection of my polished white painted chest of drawer's mirror.

They flooded open quietly to reveal a square patch of sunshine as a dark figure fuzzed in and out of sight. I rolled my dark blue eyes good-naturedly, sighing as a pair of cool satin hands pressed softly against my neck, exploring the pale territory. "Why do you insist on using the window's entrance when there is a perfectly good bedroom door?" I asked.

"It isn't my room anymore." The hands traveled downwards, stroking the backs of my arms through the velvety black fabric. A skirt ruffled behind me. "How is living with Madeleine Mura_(1)_?"

I answered back frostily, "_You tell me_. You've done enough spying from the trees outside our window to know what the situation is." I didn't appreciate the mock in her tone when she had spoken to me. I had done _**nothing**_ with my new roommate in that matter she couldn't admit out loud. My new roommate kept to her own business as I kept to mine.

Seiren let out a low bark, letting it sink into my skin as she gathered my shoulder-length amber gold hair away from my neck with one hand and touched her dry lips to a vein possessively. I held my breath determinedly as she whispered, "_I don't like sharing_."

Moving away from a physical touch I was too accustomed to— one that had that frightening ability to allow myself to submit to her whether or not it was my entire body— I said with a straight face, "It is certainly refreshing to know your attitude hasn't changed towards me." Turning to face her, careful to keep the blank mask, my view of her was blocked as Seiren thrust an open magazine article inches from my nose.

Skimming it a minute or two, I could not agree upon the notion to order her out or to laugh cruelly.

"You believe this garbage?"

"You refuse to disprove it to me?" The lavender-haired being couldn't stop the crack in her monotone. Going on an instinct and not pulling away from it, I held onto her shoulders, planting my palm where the pale green pins of her Chinese neckband were.

"Would it matter if I told you otherwise?"

The burning flare of doubt swimming deep in her purple eyes reminded me why I both hated and loved her. She would remain unconvinced until there was suitable proof.

"_Fine then_." Violently, I snatched onto her bare wrist and yanked her through the bedroom doorway.

The strong white daylight stung my sensitive eyes without my lavender parasol (given to me as a gift by a former manager and how could he have possibly known that I loathed the ill-fated color— that I could have not escaped those memories and those tangled feelings of heartache and idiocy when I cradled the object in my lap on the floor and sobbed soundlessly into my hands the following night).

Seiren did not fight back against me as we wandered into the boys dorms of the Moon Dormitory and instead kept up pace with my bare feet so not to slow me down. A couple male vampires on the first floor (one being Akatsuki-san) did a double-take but other then that we were left to climbing up to the second floor where I tugged her to the far right room. Without knocking, I twisted the onyx handle to enter.

Several brightly colored silk shirts laid haphazardly folded beside a maple desk polished to a honeyed gleam and an empty white sheeted bed without a canopy. The bed with the dark canopy was uncovered to expose two masculine figures together. The half naked yellow blond sat back on his haunches, humming pleasurably as the fully clothed auburn-haired knelt before him, rising up to lick his smooth white stomach in a long line and clenching the other's buttocks in his hands.

At the noise of their bedroom door opening, they separated, Shiki going bug-eyed as his curious lover looked over his shoulder. Ichijo-san must have not felt as strange as to have been caught in an awkward position— I was in a disheveled nightgown and holding hands with someone who had been considered '_**sexless**_' to our class.

A little too nonchalantly, I held up the previous magazine article.

"Shiki, are you sleeping with me?"

If possible, his light blue eyes bugged out a bit more and his pinkish face contorted with disgust and indignation as he cried out, "_…_wha— _NO!_" He glanced at his lover with a horrified expression— as if he thought that Ichijo-san might not believe him— and the green-eyed vampire laughed like this was a terribly amusing situation.

"I've read last week's edition as well. You two seem to be a hot topic. I have to admit that I enjoy their fervor in their field of entertainment." He grinned brightly, slinging his arms casually over Shiki's sweater clad and still somewhat twitching form.

"We're settled then." I said.

He nodded to me— despite that infectious smile, the sinister twinkle in his emerald green eyes gave out the obvious signal to **_get the hell out_**— and Ichijo-san shouted cheerfully at our backs, "Be sure to close the door behind you on the way out! _Oh_— and would you be a dear, and turn the inside lock before you go?"

-

-

"You are very childish, Rima Touya."

I watched one of her smiles cancel out the barely concealed confusion, as my arms wrapped around her neck, as a mild kiss brushed my lips.

"We make a good pair then."

-

-

_end._

* * *

_(1) made up character. xDD just so no one is confused._


End file.
